Divergent- This is Home
by faithifer20
Summary: As I look around me right now a sea of black clothed trouble makers take my view, becoming one of them has not been the easiest or as painless as I would've liked but it has taught me a lot about myself and the strength within me. I am and always will be a part of this faction, this unit, this family; and that fact excites me more then you could imagine...what if there was no war?


**Chapter 1- This is Home**

**Tris POV**

I've been standing here looking at this paper for what seems like days. An overwhelming feeling of happiness, excitement, and anxiety fills the pit of my stomach. My names written neatly at the top of the certificate acknowledging that I not only accomplished what I came here to do, but I landed in the top spot doing it.

I Beatrice Prior,

No.

I Tris Prior am officially Dauntless.

It's crazy to think that just 4 weeks ago I was sitting around the dining room table with my family eating a plate full of bland tasteless food not able to speak my mind, and now I'm here in probably the loudest, scariest, darkest, most mysterious, and dangerous place I could've gone but some how I like it just the way it is.

"BOO" I hear from behind me; which probably would've made me jump a few weeks ago but now doesn't even make me flinch. I turn around realizing who pulled me from my daze and lightly punch his chest. He winces in pain acting like it hurt and whines "Ouch" I smile wide and connect my fist with his stomach again chanting "Whatcha gonna do about it?" He laughs and snakes his arms around my waist lifting my body over his defined shoulders as he heads towards the large trashcan in front of us. I try to squirm out of his arms but it's obviously not working in the slightest. He picks up the lid of the dark rusty old dumpster with his free hand and slowly descends me lower and lower with the other. I scream pleading him not to put me inside "FOUR PLEASE NO!" He giggles at my voice and places me carefully on the table beside us. I hold my chin high as his face inches closer to mine, he knowingly says, "I thought you were Dauntless and yet you're scared of a trashcan." He chuckles at his own words and I flatly state, "I am not scared. It smells like vomit!" a random guy across the pit calls out "SORRY" and its then I realize that not only were we talking extremely loud but apparently everyone has been watching us this whole time.

**Fours POV**

Well I guess our secret is out. Maybe we should've paid more attention to the way we have been acting but it's so hard. Tris is here to stay and knowing that makes me too happy to contain. I search the crowd who have been staring us down for several minutes, what can I do to make them stop. Then it hits me, it will make it clear as to why we are so close, and hopefully no one will have any stupid questions after I make it obvious.

I lean in to Tris who is still sitting on the top of the table stunned by all the attention. I smirk for a second at her lost face then guide my finger under her chin slightly tilting it upward for her lips to meet mine. A shocked gasp goes through the crowd and then cheers, I'm not sure if the shrieks are for our confession or for the fact that I am finally with someone.

Ever since I passed the initiates test and became a Dauntless other members have been riding me about never being with any girls or going on dates, stupid remarks like "Hey Four you busy tonight.. Oh wait what am I thinking, you're a loner." Words like that make me cringe but I've learned over the years to just laugh that way they wont know it gets to me. No one ever realized that the reason I have never been with anyone wasn't because I was too busy or didn't want to, because trust me several times I'd have to remind myself why I shouldn't.

But I needed to wait, not for the right time or place but for the right person. A girl that would knock me on my feet multiple times a day, one that had me on my toes all the time, a puzzle I couldn't solve, my missing piece. And right now, I found her! Yes, she makes mistakes, she talks too much sometimes, and maybe doesn't make the best decisions. In other peoples eyes she's not perfect but this girl sitting right here, she is perfect for me and that's all I've ever needed.

**Tris POV**

I watch as people keep their eyes focused on Tobias and I. What will he do? Make some stupid joke about me that I have to go along with so no one suspects, or maybe just maybe he wont care about everyone else around us and be the guy he is when no one is looking, the one I've fallen so hard and fast for; my guy.

Its so weird thinking that; I mean he has been my instructor for the past couple weeks and now I am labeling him as if I own him or he's my property. Yes its true in some sense, but not entirely. I of course would be upset if he hurt me or cheated on me, I probably would kill him but that's not the point, really what comes to mind when I think about it is that he may be considered 'taken' in everyone else's eyes but in mine I'm going to have to work hard everyday trying to make sure he never leaves me, because ultimately I don't have control over his feelings or actions which scares the hell out of me because any day, any hour, any minute he could ditch me for someone prettier, smarter, or older, and I will watch defenseless as he rips my heart into shreds leaving me alone to pick up the pieces.

I wipe my mind clear of all thoughts when I feel a brush of flesh under my chin; I gaze at Tobias catching his glowing eyes with mine. He slowly but swiftly pulls me in for a kiss, not a powerful or forceful one but more gentle and careful as if at his touch I might shatter. For a second I forget about everything except for the feeling of Tobias' lips on mine but I'm shaken from that as soon as I hear the whistles and shouts around us. A slight embarrassed smile crosses my face as we part, and again when I see a line of people form around us to come ask questions.

The first to get through is Christina, obviously. She is probably the most shocked here considering she's my best friend and I never once mentioned my secret romance to her, she may have suspected but I never confirmed any thoughts she's had until now.

She roughly grabs my arm pulling me through the crowd of Dauntless and far away from Tobias. I try to speak but she tells me to stay quiet, we finally reach a spot where she feels like she can stop and I follow suit. Again I try to say something but she interrupts with "What the Hell was that?" I smile at her face but quickly take it back when I see her reaction, I then point out "It was a kiss." Which I probably shouldn't have said because it just made her more angry, she contradicts with "Are you serious right now, I just watched my so called best friend kiss our instructor" she pauses for a second and then punches me lightly screaming "I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! Oh my God when did this happen? How? What?" I laugh at her change of tone and reaction to it all then imitate her excitement "I don't know it just happened and now we're together and wow, I feel like such a girl right now." We both smile at my words then she hugs me tightly whispering in my ear "I'm so happy for you!" I thank her by holding on tighter then we part smiling wider then ever before. As we head back toward the tornado of people around Tobias; Christina pulls my arm slightly making me face her as she says "You better tell me everything as soon as this party is over." I nod accepting her excitement, and to tell the truth I can't wait to tell her every single detail.

As I look around me right now a sea of black clothed trouble makers take my view, becoming one of them has not been the easiest or as painless as I would've liked but it has taught me a lot about myself and the strength within me. I am and always will be a part of this faction, this unit, this family; and that fact excites me more then you could imagine.

I spot my friends around the table; Christina and Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, and last but certainly not least Tobias. This is where I belong, this is home, and this is when my life officially starts.

**Authors Note: Hi guys, I've written a few fanfictions before but never about the book Divergent so please let me know what you think. Right now it's a one shot but if you like it I can add on. Thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo**

**Faithifer20**


End file.
